


reunion in the dark

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have sex against the wall.<br/>Day 1: Anal Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion in the dark

Day 1: Anal Sex

“Fuuuuck,” Jared draws out, voice muffled by the wall he’s clutching as Jensen thrusts into him again and again, hitting his prostate on every push. Jensen’s fingers bruise Jared’s hips as he holds on tight, sweat slicking down their bodies and making Jared feel even warmer than usual.

“Christ, Jared, so fucking tight. Every single time, your ass clutches me like a vice, like it’s missed me. Does your ass miss me every time my dick isn’t in there, baby?” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear, grinding in deeper it seems. 

“Yes, god, fuck, Jensen!” Jared’s not really sure where his words are anymore. Probably fucked out of him by Jensen. 

Jared can hear Jensen chuckle softly behind him and he just knows the bastard has a smug smirk on his face. He gathers whatever brain cells he can and pushes back, making Jensen let out a gasp as Jared’s ass pushes against Jensen’s groin, pressing him further inside. Jensen stills and rotates his hips a little, making Jared melt against him. He tilts his head back onto Jensen’s shoulder, trusting him to hold Jared up. 

Jensen pushes a light kiss against Jared’s cheek before reaching a hand to Jared’s leaking dick and jerking him off. It takes maybe five tugs total before Jared’s coming; Jensen’s name echoing in the dark house. They didn’t make it very far from the door before clothes were frantically pulled off. 

Jensen licks what he can from his fingers, smearing the rest with the sweat on Jared’s chest. He holds Jared’s hips again and Jared braces himself against the wall, clenching his ass around Jensen’s dick. It doesn’t take long for Jensen either before he’s coming all over Jared’s lower back and ass. 

“God, that felt good,” Jensen says, leaning back over him and rubbing the come into Jared’s skin. Clean up is going to suck, but for now Jared’s content to just stand there and catch his breath.

“Never leave for that long again,” Jared says and Jensen smiles against Jared’s neck, humming his agreement.


End file.
